


Saturn

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Songs [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: A Melendaire story based off of the song Saturn by Sleeping at last.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123832
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series I’m starting of one shots based off of songs, I already have some songs in mind but if you have any suggestions the feel free to leave a comment and I’ll check out the song and may write a story from it.
> 
> This one is based off of Saturn by Sleeping at last.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were lighting up the sky and the moon was beautifully reflecting off of a large lake, shimmering across the gentle ripples that were being created by the light breeze that was in the air. Despite the breeze it wasn’t a particularly cold night, it was more the temperature where you would wear a light jacket. There was a large patch of grass next to the lake, with trees rustling nearby, not loud enough to disturb you but making enough sound to relax anybody who could hear them. Near the edge of this patch of grass, mere metres away from the lake sat two people, they were looking over the lake before them. These two people were Dr Neil Melendez and Dr Claire Browne. 

Claire was sitting so that she was propped up against Neil who had one arm around her waist. They were watching as the reflection of the moon dazzled off of the lake, listening to the sounds aground them.

“This place is beautiful,” Claire said, looking up at Neil, her eyes portraying how happy she was in that moment.

“I’m glad you like it,” Neil replied with a similar look in his eyes, “my parents used to take me and Gabi here when we were younger, it was beautiful then during the day but then one night I came here when it was dark after I’d had a bad day and it was so much more stunning,” Claire smiles at him before looking up at the stars.

“It’s amazing to think that all of these stars are actually millions of light years away, and that they could all have solar systems of their own, imagine how many planets there are out there, how many of them could be just like the Earth,” Claire said in amazement.

“It is incredible,” Neil said, looking over at Claire as she stared at the sky with a look of wonder on her face.

“It is, especially if you think about how out of all these stars and planets out there, that this is the one they we’re on, living our lives, our entire existence is just completely random, there were infinite possibilities of how anyone’s lives could turn out and our have led us here, to this place, with each other and honestly I think that’s beautiful, because there is no where else I’d rather be,” Claire said, slightly breathless. Neil was speechless by what she was saying, it was all very poetic and he wished he could have written everything she said down to go back to it whenever he needed to realise how absolutely lucky his was to have this amazing woman in his life. Instead he held her closer and looked up to the sky with her, “sitting here, with you, seeing such beauty, it just makes me feel like this universe was made just to be seen by us,” Claire continued, Neil nodded in agreement because although what she said may seem like complete rambling to anyone else, in that moment it all made complete sense to him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I listen to this song it feels very descriptive which is why I went into detail with the scenery and it makes me think a lot about life and how beautiful things really are if you think about them so I hope I got this across to you all in this story ❤️


End file.
